Aluthra
Though Grimald spent much of his time in the catacombs beneath an abandoned rural graveyard with his dark master, he frequently left the tombs to indulge his habit, drinking. On one of his forays he encountered Aluthra, a Bretonnian maid who claimed to have fled her native country to escape an arranged marriage. The maid was beautiful, alluring, and a little too friendly, and thoughts of her consumed him. Finally, unwilling to bear it any longer, Grimald kidnapped Aluthra and brought her to his master. All of this went according to Aluthra’s plot. Although she did come from Bretonnia, it was no marriage that she fled, but rather a witch hunter, for she was in reality a wizard and a cultist of Slaanesh. Having fled the pyre she took up service as a barmaid in an out-of-the-way coaching inn that lay near an isolated village. The first night she was there she had a strange vision of a Dwarf hold that bled the power of Chaos. Seeing this as a sign, she planned to murder the innkeeper and his family and steal their coins and a horse to make her way to Karak Azgal (of which she had heard while working at the inn). However, she sensed a powerful magic emanating from an abandoned graveyard in the woods. She stayed around, longer than was safe, and learned Grimald often wandered around the gloomy site. She deduced that Grimald must in fact serve the force she felt there, so she set about seducing him. Once in the clutches of the Liche, she discovered his passion, his unending hated for Dwarfs. She played both Grimald, using his desires against him, and Koros, using his hatred against him, to get them both to spare her life. In time, she convinced Koros that the best way to get revenge on the Dwarfs would be to use Dwarfs against them. Given his magnificent power as a necromancer, he could raise an army of Undead beneath their very feet and destroy them all. Koros claimed the idea for his own, and immediately set out for Karak Azgal. Aluthra’s plan is to use the Liche to wipe out the hold, to give her free rein to locate the source of Slaanesh’s power there. She doesn’t know what exactly the power is, but she senses it exists somewhere in the tunnels beneath Karak Azgal. For now, though, she’s content to be their prisoner and watch as Koros and his minions assemble their army. And if they should fail, no matter. She’ll simply find some other rube to help her. Aluthra plays the role of the slave girl very well. She has shoulder length black hair, pale features, and dark circles under her eyes—eyes that betray the corruption in her soul. She has pouty lips and is submissive when it serves her purpose. Clad in rags, she doesn’t complain and stays close to Koros. From trafficking with Daemons and Chaos, Aluthra is quite insane. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Karak Azgal ** : pg. 65 ** : pg. 66 Category:Slaanesh Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:Chaos Characters Category:A Category:Sorcerers